


DAY SIX - WEARING EACH OTHER’S CLOTHES

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY SIX - WEARING EACH OTHER’S CLOTHES

Luhan is kind of confused. His shirt is way too long and he’s never needed a belt for his pants before. He could write it off as having lost weight but that doesn’t explain how his shoulders don’t fill out his school jacket anymore.

Looking in the mirror, he sort of looks younger as if he’s wearing his older brother’s clothes. But he doesn’t have an older brother and he can’t think of how on earth his clothes are suddenly a size too big for him.

He shrugs it off, thinking he can just chuck them in the dryer when he gets home to shrink them a little. It isn’t until he gets to school that he realises what has happened.

-

Across town Yixing is having the opposite problem. His clothes fit perfectly fine yesterday, so he’s having a hard time figuring out how he could have possibly put on that much weight overnight. Considering what he was doing last night was vigorous activity anyway, it’s a big puzzle to him.

It’s not like the clothes are too tight, in fact he can move in them fine. It’s just that he prefers to have looser clothing and he didn’t feel as uncomfortable in his school clothes yesterday. His shoulders fill out his button up so well that it stretches tight across his chest. The material across his thighs are pulled taut, not much give at all as he walks to school.

He ponders the food he ate yesterday, blushing a little as he remembers the whipped cream and chocolate sauce he ended up having to wash off.

Standing at the gate of their school is Luhan, and suddenly it makes sense. He blushes even more seeing Luhan with his shirt hanging so long and pants just a tad too baggy. They share a smile, a kiss and a private laugh when they realise what’s happened.

“You look good in my clothes.” Yixing whispers as they walk through the hall.

Luhan gives him a sly look, “Maybe I’ll keep them then.”

So Yixing suffers through the day, the knowledge of Luhan in his clothes like foreplay drawn out for hours. They don’t even bother swapping jackets, the stretch of fabric across his shoulders the reminder of what led to them swapping clothes in the first place.

The final bell of the day rings and Yixing waits for Luhan,fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“What do you say we retrace our steps to get our clothes back?”

The twinkle in his eyes are only a little bit of the reason Yixing agrees, following Luhan home trying not to think about what’s going to happen lest he pop an inappropriate boner.


End file.
